Sonamy Valentines
by Elephantom66
Summary: Sonic and Amy have their Valentine! One-Shot for Valentines Day!


**Amy's POV**

It's the best day of the month. I'm not talking about the last day of my period. Ok, it's Valentines day! Just by luck it was a perfect Friday! I didn't have to be at work till noon tomorrow! I just know what I'm going to get Sonic. I have everything already planned out.

Anyways, I just got done with of one my clients. I shut my office door and sat in my chair. I sighed and smiled. I saw a picture of Sonic and I. It was our wedding day picture. I remember that day like it was yesterday. My thoughts were gone when my phone went off.

"Oh my god..." I said looking at my phone.

There was knock on my office door. I dropped my phone. I lightly stepped on my phone, hoping my foot was covering the screen. I looked at the door and saw my boss. She had something in her hands.

"Here Amy. Here's your paycheck."

"T-Thanks!" I said taking the check.

My boss left and I relaxed. I lifted my food and bent over and pick up my phone. I smiled and rolled my eyes at the picture. Sonic sexted me during work.

"Can't wait for you to come home." I said reading the message.

I laughed at the text. Only Sonic would do this. Once my work day was done, I ran to my car. I had to get home as fast as I could. Couldn't keep Sonic waiting all night. There was no traffic, which was nice for a change but odd for a Friday night. I got home and turned my car off.

"Sonic?" I called out walking into the house.

"Got to go, My lady is here."

I heard Sonic's voice come from his office. He ran down the hallway and stopped in front of me. He had his black glasses on. He put his hands on my hips and kissed me.

"I missed you." Sonic said.

"I missed you too."

Sonic let me go and I walked into the kitchen. I started to make dinner for myself. Sonic stood in the entrance. He took off his glasses and held them in his mouth. His eyes ran up and down my body.

"I'll meet you upstairs. I'm just going to get my dinner." I said.

"Oh... Ok."

I saw Sonic's ears go down a little. He headed upstairs. I made sure he was in our room. I ate dinner real fast and walked down the hallway and opened the closet door. I grabbed bag that was in the closet and into the bathroom.

Sonic was in bed. He was playing a game on his phone. I poked my head in the entrance of our bedroom. I smiled, knowing Sonic didn't see me. I stood in the door way and posed.

"Sonikku." I said.

Sonic looked up. His jaw dropped and his eyes got big. He dropped his phone. I saw droll come out of his mouth. I walked over to him, slowly. I watched Sonic as his eyes ran up and down my body. Sonic kicked his feet around, so they were touching the ground. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Y-You are so gorgeous, baby." Sonic said wrapping his arms around my lower back.

"Thank you."

I started to make out with Sonic. His hands ran up and down my back. I had a lacey red bra and panties on. My nails were painted red. I had a red bow in my hair. I had a small amount of red lipstick on. Everything I had on was red. Expect for my eye color.

Sonic pulled back from the kiss. He went for my neck. I looked up and started to moan. I pushed my hips closer to Sonic, letting him know I wanted him soon. Sonic's hands reached the middle of my back. He unclipped my bra. He stopped kissing my neck and slowly pulled my bra off. He threw it on the floor. His hands went straight to my breasts. He pulled on them, hard.

"Ah, Sonic..." I moaned.

Sonic and I began to kiss again. Our tongues began to battle each other. Our spit was left a trail. I broke the kiss and looked down. Sonic was started to get hard down there. I grinned at the sight.

"He's gonna get longer, just you wait." Sonic said.

I gave Sonic a light kiss and sat up straight, opening my chest. Sonic smiled and put his mouth over my left nipple. He just kissed it though. I knew what he was doing. He was teasing me. With his other hand, I felt his thumb rub lightly on my right nipple. I began to moan.

"Don't tease, Sonic... P-Please." I begged.

I heard Sonic chuckle a little. He knew I hate being teased. But he didn't listen to me. Sonic went slower than ever! I felt his tongue stick out. His tongue was soft and warm. It circled around my nipple. I swallowed hard. I haven't had this feeling in a long time. Soon, his actions changed and Sonic began to suck.

"Mmmm, Mmm ah, S-Sonic." I moaned.

I felt myself getting wet down there. This was always a turn on for me. I don't know how Sonic could control his, but he could. I could hear his sucking. That was also a turn on. Soon after, Sonic switch breasts. He started out slow again! But now, with his right left hand, he reached into my panties and began to rub down there.

"You're really wet, Ames." Sonic said.

"You turn me on."

Sonic grinned and began to suck on my right nipple. He didn't go slow or soft this time. He sucked hard. I even felt him use his teeth a little. It hurt a little, but I didn't say anything about it. My head slowly went back, from the pleasure. I played with Sonic's quills. Soon, Sonic stopped and we spun onto the bed. He got on top of me. I put my legs up.

"You're so beautiful, Amy." Sonic said rubbing one of my legs.

"T-Thank you, Sonic."

With one hand, Sonic pulled my panties off. I was fully naked now, but Sonic wasn't. That had to be changed.

"You're not even naked." I said.

"What? It's ladies first." Sonic said putting his body weight on me.

"What ever happened to being a gentlemen?"

Sonic laughed a little. He sat up and took off his shirt. He got off the bed and pulled down his pants and boxers. I starred between his legs. He was fully hard now.

"Can we try something differeny?" I asked.

"Anything."

I got off the bed. I wrapped my arms around Sonic's neck and kissed him.

"Fuck me standing up." I whispered into his ear.

With no time, Sonic picked up. My legs wrapped around his lower back. I began his arms under my butt, for support. He lowered me down, slowly. I felt him inside of me. Sonic began to bounce me up and down. I began to moan from the pleasure.

"Ah, ah! Ohhh!" I moaned.

I rested my head on Sonic's shoulder. I bite my lower lip. My legs wrapped around tighter. It felt so good. I even heard Sonic moan. Sonic turned around and began to walk towards a wall. He pushed my back on the wall and fucked me harder.

"AHH! Y-Yes! Deeper, Sonic!" I yelled.

Sonic did what he was told. He went deeper into me. My head went back into the wall. Sonic put his face between my breasts. I felt him lick my bust line. I felt his hot breath. This feeling felt so good it couldn't be real.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! S-Sonic!" I screamed.

Sonic went faster. I screamed. My claws hatched onto Sonic's back. I put my head on his shoulder. Sonic stopped he walked towards the bed. He sat on the bed, still inside of me. We both were breathing hard. We touched noses and had our eyes closed.

"I felt you cum inside of me." I managed to say.

"Y-Yea... It felt wonderful."

I leaned forward and kissed Sonic lightly. I put my hands on Sonic's shoulders and began to bounce up and down. Sonic began to moan a little. He his hands fell to my hips. His eyes landed on my breasts which were bouncing too. My head went back as I went in deeper and deeper.

"Oh baby, harder." Sonic pleaded.

With that, I went slow and hard. Sonic's hand clinched my hips as I went harder. It tickled a little but I didn't giggle. Sonic fell on his back. His feet were on the ground. I felt the bed move with us as I went bounced up and down on Sonic. I leaned down and began to kiss Sonic.

"Ah, y-you're so l-long, Sonikku!" I moaned.

"Well, you so f-f-fucking t-tight." Sonic moaned.

Sonic's head went back a little. I knew he was so close to his climax. So was I. I went faster for him. I began to scream. I was so close. Sonic reached his hands up to my breasts. He pulled on them hard.

"I'm cumming!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic arched his back a little. My head went back as I felt him cum inside me. I went slow again. We both were breathing really hard. I laid down on Sonic. He rubbed my back. I felt his breath on my neck. His chest rose and he took a deep breath.

"I wanna pound you now." Sonic said.

I giggled once Sonic said that. I sat up and got off of Sonic. Sonic sat up and I laid down on my back. I bent my legs. Sonic grinned and opened my legs. He took one of his hand began to rub my flower. I began to moan once Sonic touched me.

"Oh, S-Sonikku!" I moaned.

I was surprised with Sonic's next move. I screamed and I arched my back and I lifted my head up. Sonic was eating me out. I felt his moist tongue run up and down my flower. My head hit my pillow. I began to breath harder and harder. I felt Sonic thrust two fingers in me.

"Ah, ah.. Mm, Sonic!" I moaned.

I pulled on Sonic's quills. He licked harder. I began to scream. I tried to close my legs but Sonic wouldn't let me. He was stronger than I was. I couldn't take this.

"S-S-Sonic! I'm gonna cum!" I yelled.

Before I knew it I hit my climax. Sonic pulled out his two fingers. He lifted his head up and grinned at me. He licked his lips.

"You taste so good." Sonic said getting on top of me.

"T-Thanks."

I lifted my legs up. Sonic pushed into me. Right away he pounded me. The bed moved with each thrust. I wrapped my arms around Sonic's back. We began to moan. He was so big and long. It felt wonderful.

"Shit! A-Ames, I'm close!" Sonic said going faster.

"M-Me too!"

I hit my climax. I screamed as my head flew back. I arched my back and my legs tried to close. Sonic his hit climax. He started to thrust slow and hard. He stopped and looked at me. He stretched his arms so his upper body was up. He was still inside of me. I put my hands on Sonic's cheeks.

"I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too."

Sonic pulled out of me and got under the covers. I cuddled up to Sonic. We kissed each other.

"We really need to start doing this every year." Sonic said.

"Yes we do!"

"Happy Valentines Day, Amy."

"Happy Valentines Day, Sonic."

We gave each other a long kiss. We closed our eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms. This day couldn't be any better! I loved it so much. I love Sonic so much.


End file.
